Ne ébressz fel
by Lora-san
Summary: Most megtudjuk, hogy Aomine miért is alszik olyan sokat. És, hogy miért nem szeret soha felébredni. /One-shot, Shounen-ai, (AoKuro múlt - KagaKuro jövő - említés szintjén)/


**Helló! Remélem nem bánjátok, ha most bombázlak titeket az írásaimmal. ;) :3**

**Figyelem: Shounen-ai, (AoKuro múlt), (KagaKuro jövőbeli), Aomine POV - és lehet, hogy egy kicsit OCC. **

**Ez van. :D :P**

**Nos, jó olvasást. **

**By: Lora-san.**

* * *

><p>Már nem vagy itt. Soha nem is leszel. És soha sem lehetünk olyanok, mint akkor régen. Pedig úgy visszamennék a múltba. Mert azok az évek maradtak már csak meg nekem...<p>

Belőled.

Soha nem felejtem el őket. És a szívem mélyéről remélem, hogy te sem.

Szeretlek.

Azt hiszem mindig is szerettelek.

De most már bánom, hogy nem mondtam ki neked hangosan olyan sokszor, mit ahogy te tetted.

De sajnos, ez már nem változtat semmin. Mert már nem vagy itt. Pedig hiányzol, ó, ha tudnád mennyire. A fejem tele van veled kapcsolatos gondolatokkal, emlékekkel. A fejemben hallom a hangod, mintha csak őrült lennék. Látlak téged, pedig tudom, hogy csak képzelődök.

Úgy érzem magam, mint egy szerelmes kislány. De nem bánom.

Nem tarthatlak többé a kezeim között, és ez fáj. Annyira, hogy azt már kibírni sem lehet.

Az egész az én hibám. Tudom. Ha nem lettem volna olyan, mint akkor, talán minden másképp alakult volna.

Akkor, talán még mindig itt lennél.

Tudod, te vagy a mindenem. Senki más, csak te vagy nekem. A világon te vagy az egyedüli aki megért engem. Én mondom, olyanok vagyunk mit az elveszett lelkek egy hatalmas térben, akik csak egymást keresik az örökkévalóságon át... Te vagy a másik felem.

Én ezt tudom, de vajon te is?

Nem merem megkérdezni. Már nem. Félek attól, amit most valójában mondanál. Habár ha hazudnál, az nekem bőven elég lenne. Már azzal is boldog lennék. Egy hazugság, amiben azt mondod, amit hallani akarok.

De nem tudom, akkor talán boldog lennék? Hazugságban élni... Fáj. Rettenetesen. Nem érinthetlek, nem láthatlak, nem hallhatlak. Ez a kínzó érzés pedig felemészti a lelkemet belülről.

Rád vágyom. Csak is rád, de már nem kaphatlak meg. Nem kaphatlak vissza. Mert elmentél... és ez mind az én hibám.

Még mindig azt kívánom, hogy térjünk vissza a régi időkbe. Emlékszel milyen boldogok is voltunk akkor? Mert én igen. Minden egyes percére. És ha ez a kívánságom teljesülne... hihetetlenül boldog lennék.

De nem engedhetek az önzésemnek. Nem, mert te a világot jelented a számomra. Az életet, a levegőt. Miattad kelek fel, és fekszek le nap, mint nap.

De mond...

Tudod miért alszom olyan sokat?

Mert amikor alszom, téged láthatlak az álmaimban. Az összesben. Beetted magad a bőröm alá, a fejembe, a szívembe, a testembe, a lelkembe...

Az álmaimba.

Nem tudok szabadulni tőled.

És nem is akarok. Nekem elég ez így... elég mert tudom, hogy nélkülem is boldog vagy már. És azért is mert már elfogadtam, hogy soha többé nem szerethetsz viszont.

Ez nekem bőven elég, addig, ameddig boldog vagy.

_Vele._

De még mindig szeretlek.

És habár megígértem magamnak, hogy nem leszek önző...

Egyszer majd újra ki fogom neked mondani ezeket a szavakat. És tudom, hogy akkor véglegesen megváltozik minden. Hogy... Soha nem térhetünk majd vissza ezekre a napokra, sem a múltbeliekre... De engem ez sem érdekel. És hiába vagyok körbevéve emberekkel, mégis magányosnak érzem magam.

Nélküled.

Biztos te is érezted már ezt.

De ha rád gondolok, nem érzem magam egyedül. Amikor álmodok, rengeteg dolgot elképzelek kettőnkről. A közös életünket, a múltat... a jövőnket.

Az álmaimban mindig visszatérek azokba az időkbe. Amikor még minden jó volt.

De legbelül egy valamit szeretnék...

Kérlek... ne kelj fel nap. Nem akarok még felkelni. Ne ragyogd be a szobámat, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga, mert én még aludni akarok.

Álmodni akarok.

Még sokáig szeretném látni őt, ahogyan kosarazik, turmixot iszik... És ezeket már csak álmaimban láthatom igazán...

Itt lehet ő teljesen az enyém.

Kérlek nap, ne vedd el ezt tőlem... Olyan sok idő telik el, ameddig újra álmodhatnék... Olyan sok idő telik el, ameddig újra láthatnám őt...

Ne vedd el. Hiába nincs itt, ne vedd el tőlem. És mivel nem tarthatom már a karjaimban a törékeny testét, nem simíthatok bele a puha kék hajába, és nem csókolhatom meg az ajkait... ezért kérlek ne.

Tudom, hogy nem vagy itt.

De én szeretlek.

És tudod, reggelenként ezért utálom a napfényt. Mert elvesz téged tőlem. Megfoszt attól, amire a leginkább vágyom. Elvesz tőlem sok időre, és én csak néhány órára kaphatlak csak vissza.

És amíg velem csak egy kis időt töltesz, _vele_ rengeteget...

Bárcsak ne sütne a fényed olyan erősen... Bárcsak soha ne ismert volna meg _téged_. A fényem elhalványul a_ tiéd_ mellett... Előttem jársz, sokkal, és ezt gyűlölöm. De még így sem tudlak utolérni. Nem tudlak elérni, hogy félrelökjelek, nem érlek el, hogy a helyedbe lépjek...

Pedig én jobban szeretem őt _nálad._

Ebben biztos vagyok.

És gyűlölöm ha eljön a reggel.

Mert akkor eltűnsz.

Kérlek ne...

Még aludni akarok. Mert ha alszok, örökké együtt lehetünk.

Ezért...

Kedves nap... te ki az égen ragyogsz, egyetlen kérésem van hozzád... Hallgass meg, és figyelj...

Kérlek...

Soha többé...

Ne ébressz fel.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Nos, remélem azért olvasható volt. ^^ <strong>

**By_ Lora-san**


End file.
